relatoralongefandomcom-20200214-history
Arcologie
Arcologies are the primary living facitilies at the center of the Arcological Support System in the North American Technate; at right is a picture of the capital of the Technate's capitol arcologie, Arcologie 0. Standard naming conventions dictate the arcologies take on the name of their Zone. Multiple arcologies in a district add decimal points to naming conventions, having Arcologie 0 and Arcologie 0.1 in the same Zone, for example. The Technate's arcologies are always built to a standard of 40,233.6 meter height and a 4,828.032 meter radius. Residential District The Residential District is normally the largest section of an arcologie, comprising 35% of the arcologie's volume. A noteable exception to this standard is Arcologie 0, whose Administrative District takes up an impressive 45% of volume, 44% of which houses dedicated computer servers that manage the vast majority of bureaucratic work. Each citizen is allotted a modest residential unit, containing in one room everything one would need for comfortable living. Families are housed in separate but ajoined units, normally with two units for every four people in the family. In addition, the Residential District contains a variety of leisure modules, all of which are run as a service by the citizens themselves, completely unregulated by the local administration. Bars and libraries are the two most popular Residential modules. Market District The Market District of an arcologie comprises 15% of it's volume, and houses all the manufactured goods as well as the agricultural products of the Arcological Support System. Here, citizens can attain anything they so desire that is within the scope of manufacture or creation with energy credits. Standard markets offer the universally availible manufactured goods, but smaller modules that produce speciality products are also common, and differ from arcologie to arcologie. Some of the lower levels of each arcologie's Market Disctricts offer speciality services and goods that are not of interest to the majority of the population. Due to their specific clientele, such modules have gained either famous or infamous reputations. Recreational District The Recreational District is the second largest, with 25% of an arcologie's volume dedicated to recreation. Gymnasiums, holograph theatres, holodecks, databanks, bars, combat arenas, and clubs are some of the typical modules availible in an arcologie's residential district. Certain arcologies are known for their more carnal diversions, with modules offering escort services, virtual nervous stimulation, and chemical rooms of all types. Roughly 50% of an arcologie's population will spend more than a quarter of their lives in the Recreational District of their chosen arcologie. Educational District The Educational District comprises 20% of an Arcologie's volume, and is filled with numerous universities, laboratories, observatories, workshops, libraries, and data centers. It is here that citizens may learn their primary service. It is required by the Arcologie Administration that all citizens learn a service in the Educational District by the age of 30. Less than 1% of the population fail to meet this criteria, and are normally dealt with by being enlisted in the Technate's military service. Popular services are engineering, mathematics, technical administration, and astrophysics. It is entirely possible, however, to study whatever one so desires as long as a useful service may be formed out of the chosen subject's study. Administrative District The Administrative District is the smallest section of the arcologie (with the only divergent example being Arcologie 0, the capitol), occupying just 5% of it's volume. 4% of that space is used to house dedicated computer systems that handle the day to day administrative work of the arcologie, including but not limited to energy credit tracking, environmental stability, and power distribution. The remaining space is occupied by various low-level technocrats who oversee the upkeep and stability of the computer systems. Transportation All transportation inside of an arcologie is handled by an Electro-Magnetic Transportation System, also standardly known as ElMaTranSys, or more simply, EMTS. The system is capable of translating any citizen 360 degrees, guaranteed to get them to their destination in five minutes or less regardless of distance. Category:2170 AD